powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CarverSindile/Splinter Cell Fan-fiction
Splinter Cell Fan-fiction Character (WIP) Version 1 Gender: Male Name: Eli Charter Codename/Nickname: The Ghost (codename)/ Gray Man (nickname)/ if comprised goes by Omega/The Lone Wolf Callsign: Echo12/Omega15 Physical Traits: Body Type: Well Defined/Toned Height: Moderate/6 ft. Skin Tone: Light Face Type: Oval Hair Color: Brownish-Black Hair Style: Straight Hair Length: Short Eyebrow Shape: Flat Eye Shape: Almond Eye Color: Brownish-Hazel History: Excelled in martial arts as a child and as a young adult. Studied with many close-quarters combat/martial arts experts. Eli received degrees in military history, science (chemistry), computer science and software engineering. Went on to join the military and distinguish himself in the military (U.S. Army Rangers and then the Green Berets) then the government-private sector (CIA SAD) only to be killed in action in a random accident. Eli Charter no longer exists; now working for/with a black clandestine (unnamed government agency) special operations force; most likely a top-secret sub-branch for the CIA as a field operative. Random Info: The clothes he wears to operations is a tactical clothing and streamline armor (underneath the clothing). The main weapons he uses are blunt (baton, etc.), edged (knife, etc.) and piercing type (bullets, etc.). His job is to locate and assassinate top operative of any terrorist group and given a blank check to do so. He is a skilled strategist and master of stealth. He has Dextrocardia situs inversus. He has no signature weapons since the organization doesn’t want him to be identified or have the enemy have a profile on him. The York Banking Co. Building is a building located on the New York harbor; used as a secret headquarters for one of Carter splinter cell team. "The Bunker," an armory buried beneath an abandoned factory in Detroit Michigan. Version 2 Gender: Male Name: Eli Charter Codename/Nickname: The Ghost (codename)/ Gray Man (nickname)/ if comprised goes by Omega/The Lone Wolf Callsign: Echo12/Omega15 Physical Traits: Body Type: Well Defined/Toned Height: Moderate/6 ft. Skin Tone: Light Face Type: Oval Hair Color: Brownish-Black Hair Style: Straight Hair Length: Short Eyebrow Shape: Flat Eye Shape: Almond Eye Color: Brownish-Hazel History: Excelled in martial arts as a child and as a young adult. Studied with many close-quarters combat/martial arts experts. Eli received degrees in military history, science (chemistry), computer science and software engineering. Went on to join the military and distinguish himself in the military (U.S. Army Rangers and then the Green Berets) then the government-private sector (CIA SAD) only to be killed in action in a random accident. Eli Charter no longer exists; now working for/with Carver Sindile on his team as second-in-command and as a backup on harder missions or high profile assassination (field operative). Extra Info: The clothes he wears to operations are tactical clothing and dragonskin armor (underneath the clothing). The weapon he uses is blunt (baton, stick, etc.), edged (knife, sword, etc.), and improvised weapons. His job is to be a field operative. He is a skilled strategist, master of stealth and one of the very best at martial arts. Weapons and Equipment (WIP) Weapons and Equipment used by splinter cell field operative and Carver Sindile Fan-Fiction - Weapons and Equipment of a Splinter Cell and Carver Sindile Edged: Daggers, throwing knives, katana. Karambit is issued to everybody in the entire special operations forces. Fairbairn-sykes fighting knife: Double-edged, very sharp point, thrusting attacks, quick and deep penetration. Tanto blades: Sharp angles, chisel point - fast, deep penetration. Fighting knife should be 5 or 6 inches. Fighting knife should be full tang. 440c steel alloy. ATS-34 Japanese stainless steel. High carbon. Becker Combat Bowie Kydex. Machete. ST Kinetics CPW 4.6x30mm ammo. 30-round plastic box magazine. Ergonomic front-grip. Extendable stock. Tactical rail-system with a reflex sight. Can have a mounted suppressor. Custom-made Heckler & Koch HK45 Delayed bolt blowback system. 10 round magazine. Mini-tactical aiming module. Extended threaded barrel for suppressors. Steel Knuckle Gloves High quality leather gloves with 8 oz. of steel shot sewn into the knuckle area of each glove. 8 oz. of steel per glove High quality leather Color: Black Available sizes: Large and X-Large Beta Blockers Metroprolol and atenolol, for example, are commonly available beta blockers used to treat arrhythmias and other cardiac diseases. Riskier is tetrodotoxin, a neurotoxin derived from puffer fish that is a favorite of voodoo practitioners: it can give the subject the appearance of being near death or in a zombie-like state for days. You will need to enlist an accomplice to bring the individual's vitals back to a healthy state by administering epinephrine to the heart, followed by CPR. Unmanned Aircraft Mark 1 4 pounds. Battery powered. Impact-resistant foam. 54-inch (4.5 feet) wingspan. Single pusher propeller. GoPro video camera. Quad Drone 36-inch (3 feet) wide. Quadrotor. Infrared camera. Flying Remote Control Car (FRCC) Polycarbonate chassis. 7-inch propeller. 8.26-inch diameter hubless wheels. Lithium-polymer battery. Onboard HD camera. Environmental Sample Processor Syringe - Sends reagents into pucks. Rotary Valve - Manages fluid connections. Reagent Bags - Stores liquids reagents. Puck Carousel - Holds pucks where analyses take place. Maps City street map. Atlas with the city and surrounding area roads. Area topographic maps. Printed maps sealed in a watertight bag and marked. Ballistic: Most revolvers carry six rounds. Defensive ammunition's is hollow point. Small-caliber handguns have less recoil and easier to shoot. .22LR are cheaper to shoot and useful for training. For protection 9mm, .40 caliber or .45 caliber. Blunt: Bo - Staff, wood, 3 to 6 ft in length (36 inches to 72 inches). Kamov Ka-50 attack helicopter Laser-guided anti-tank missiles located under the stub rings. 30mm cannons fixed semi-rigidly on the helicopter's side. Secret Weapon. Lighter fluid with an incendiary dart. Armored bodysuit. Voice scramblers. Smoke grenade. Plastic explosives, nerve toxins, fingerprint kit, cutting tool, grappling hook, and rebreather. Matte black war tank. Specifically designed for the military use only. Rocket launchers and explosives mines. Thermal imaging cameras. Custom made phone. Computer systems. Hidden small cameras. Ghost Phone. 9mm pistol gun. Bola. Long metallic sword. Long metallic machete. Black 9mm gun. Dagger. Silver pistol handgun. Taser gun. Matte black Taurus raging bull gun. Beretta 92FS matte black handguns. Katana sword. Throwing knife. Brass knuckles. Throwing stars (by the dozen). Folding grappling hook ninja gear. Handheld police scanners. Heavy-duty cable zip ties. Brite Strike RID-3 Tactical Balls. Smoke pellets. Busse combat dagger. 1911 operator. FLP-1 field loadable platter. MM-1 directional command detonated mine. LAM laser aiming module. SEFF-1 self-forging fragment. MFLP-1 magnetic field loadable platter. LS-1 time delay. TTR-700 tactical takedown rifle. TTR-50 Tactical takedown rifle .50 BMG. USR urban support rifle. USR-K urban support rifle-kurtz. Alpha entry shotgun. SD-9 suppressor. MD50 B suppressor. QD-223 suppressor. Operator pak. Ruger QD. E&E pistol. SDC carbine. MBP the mont blanc pen gun. AT 10/22 QD. Latest in stealth gear. Snake cam. Armor-piercing ss190 rounds. Subsonic rounds and sound/flash suppressor. Five-seveN pistol. SC-20K M.A.W.S. (Modular Assault Weapons System). FN F2000. Tactical operation suit. Night-vision goggles. Compact firearm. Communication device - OPSAT. Titanium spike. Hidden blades. Cloaking equipment. Transport vessel. Radio jammers. AR-15 variation. HK 416 VFC - Surefire M190 (tactical lamp) - UTG 5th Gen 3.9" (red dot). Katana. FRANCHI Tactical ASG. HK G36K Jing Gong. Magpul Masada. Heavy caliber backup (Marui MEU SOC). Small caliber backup (Glock 17 KWA - optional strike face 5KU strike face tactical block). The Storm PMC - The Project Creates low-cost, high power personal weaponry for people across the multiverses. Others are sold through a series of intermediaries directly to criminal organizations. Technological arrowheads, standard target-point arrowheads. 3-bladed broadheads. Modular arrowhead system. Orbital weapons, real-life Iron Man tech. Long-range, wide band radio (500 miles/804km) range, walkies talkie (3 miles/4.8km) range. Top secret and maximum security cards, including clearance/entry and identification cards, top-secret government documents, computer documents, and similar, etc. Equipment: Basic Equipment Checklist Weapons: AR-7 Rifle (or any breakdown type). 3-6 powered scope. Disposable rifle silencer. Two extra 15 or 30 shot rifle clips. 22 ruger mark I or mark II pistol (or any fixed barrel type). Disposable pistol silencer. Shoulder holster. Extra pistol clip. Ammunitions: Hollow point bullets. Liquid poison. Wax. Accessories: Double-edged knife with a six-inch blade (like the Gerber Mark II). Disposable rubber or surgical gloves (flesh tone preferred). Handcuffs. Ski mask or stocking mask. Duffle bag with a lock. M1 Garand, a .30-06 rifle, takedown .22 rimfire Ruger 10/22 rifle, Geco flare pistol (signaling - 12 gauge flare insert sleeve), .38 special revolver cartridges. Black-tipped armor-piercing (AP), 8-round en bloc clips, plain "ball" full metal jacket. PETN peroxide explosives. Explosives: ANFO - ammonium nitrate fuel oil. ANNM - ammonium nitrate nitromethane, ANNM plastique. AP putty, Molotov Cocktail, Napalm (If you want more detailed information note me). Large, curved kukri knife. Homemade bombs with a timer and multiple detonators. Non-Metallic Handcuff Keys. Diamond Wire/Files. Wire Saw. Ceramic Razor Blades. Button Compass. Kevlar Cord (can be threaded into the waist band of pants). Multi-Tool w/ Wire Cutter & Scissors. No-Doz Tablets. Piano Wire Or Guitar String (can be threaded into the seam of pants). Cash (avoid credit cards). Alternate ID. Talk And Toss (Burner) Cell Phone. 550 Cord Shoe Laces. Stainless steel dog tags can be sharpened by dragging perpendicular on concrete or stones. Kevlar cord can be used to disable and/or saw through many objects. Wear bulletproof vests or custom-made armor to prevent serious injuries or death. Wear clothes depending on your neighborhood or environment. Examples: Wear forest camouflage if you live in the forest, wear pure white if it's winter, don black, dark blue, dark grey, etc. at night. Know your surroundings and learn everything about your city. Unless you live in the forest. Go watch out or cruise around dark alleys, places where people are usually raped or robbed, watch out for people if they are alone and walking somewhere in the dark. Category:Blog posts